creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CarcinoGenticist
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Summoning Deaths Messanger page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:41, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Sig You wanted to see my sig? Fine then. Here comes the epicness: Hey. Do you mind not using my avatar? Thanks. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 19:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Please do not add the 'entity' category to pastas. Thanks. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 10:19, August 2, 2013 (UTC) HEY! I PASSED YOU RANK WISE BRAH, I'm the architect of this dream 16:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) HEY!!!!! mind not leaving your buckets out in the open karkat? its fucking gross, thanks you can find pussy for 5 cents and a napkin if you look hard enough (talk) 10:59, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I see that you are interested in Homestuck....to tell you that I am too! I know you might not care, lots of people dont, but I was just saying that you are not alone in the interest in it. :) RuneJesie (talk) 17:45, August 8, 2013 (UTC)RuneJesie I'm sorry i let you Down I got banned for 2 weeks for "Being rude" I'm not coming back. i'd like some way the Talk to you, like facebook or skype. if you have either. I'm Sorry Friends.. I'm sorry i let you down. (talk) 18:14, August 12, 2013 (UTC) person, if u r reading this... I left wikia... if u ever get back into the chat.. please.. do one thing for me... tell them all they lost a writer today.. a writer who they will never get back... my time here on wikia was fun, but everyone comes to an end sometime.. (Masked child (talk) 14:12, August 19, 2013 (UTC)) hey how many days im banned Yo. Yo simon Your gonna play sburb with me and 10 other people. Be happy about it. kthxbai Swiggity Swooty i'm comin for teh booty (talk) 09:45, September 15, 2013 (UTC) why are you always playing that game? Hoodie2259 (talk) 12:15, October 2, 2013 (UTC) hey there im doing my ict work and i need you to give me some info on ben drowned tell me yourself dont send a link HA get it link because it will be blocked so tell me about him please Hey, dude. I really don't like that you called me an idiot. -_- So please calm down, I have never did anything to you, now have I? Melody123OC (talk) 23:32, January 10, 2014 (UTC)Melody123OC